Crepuscular Love
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Bella had started to love Edward at the stroke of twilight. Now her love seems to have no boundaries of day or night. This is Bella’s story after she is turned into a vampire and after she is married to Edward…BxE R&R plz!


**Just another oneshot! A special thanks to Pearl Phoenix for putting all my Twilight and Winx Club stories on favs. You have given me an inspiration to write a lot more.**

**Enjoy!**

Crepuscular Love

I started to love Edward at the stroke of twilight and now it seemed like there were no boundaries for our love. It has been three years since I've been married and changed into a vampire by Edward himself. It has been very hard for me to be by humans but somehow I have managed, much through Edward's help.

Edward and I have both faked our deaths in a car accident after our wedding in Vegas, and we have been living in Alaska ever since. We both have been going to university there, and I knew that I couldn't be any happier.

I looked out the window to see the day brightening into dawn. I remembered what it was like to actually _wake_ up at the break of dawn and enjoy how the sun came up. Now, it was almost impossible to go out if it was sunny, which was rarely in the North.

I sat up and went into the bathroom to change my clothing. As a newly married couple, Carlisle and the others had decided to let me and Edward live alone for a few years until we were ready to move in with the others. To be honest, I wanted to live with the others but Edward was the one who insisted that we had some time alone for ourselves.

I trudged downstairs afterwards and saw Edward in his study, finishing what seemed like homework. Man, just to think that this man had finished the same course over a gazillion times. Why does he even bother?

I tiptoed behind Edward and slipped my arms behind his waist. He turned around at the sudden touch and smiled when he saw me. He kissed my forehead and carried onto his work.

I sighed, "Edward, it's Saturday. Can't you just have a break, please?"

He dropped his pen and turned around, picking me up effortlessly into his lap. He nibbled on my ear, as I played with his hair. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

I had to admit that I had no clue what I wanted to do. "What do you want to do?"

He looked outside and saw that the Sun was already in full force. "Seems like we can't go _outside_."

Looking outside, I nodded in agreement. I sighed as I leant back into his rock hard chest. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was certainly a more preferable position. I looked at the piano in the foyer. "Why don't you play the piano?"

He looked at me and smiled. He nodded as he picked me off his legs and set me to the ground. I walked to the foyer after him and sat on one of my couches.

I watched him warm up, using scales or so I think. Then he let his fingers do his magic. I stayed there absolutely mesmerized and forever too, by his talent in music. His music was indescribable. It brought multiple of feelings: happiness, sorrow, anger and much, much more. When he was finished, I went over to him and kissed him on his forehead. "Absolutely brilliant, Edward."

He smiled in return and turned around to play another piece. Our morning was occupied by him playing the piano and me being absolutely dazzled. Just to think, I was married to Edward. _Married!_ I sighed as Edward finished his last piece.

He turned around and smiled that smile that I absolutely adored. He asked, "Now what?"

I looked out the door and saw that the Sun had lowered down. "Sledding?"

He smiled as he picked me up in his arms and ran to the front door. Setting me on the ground for only a minute, he rummaged through the closet for the sled and picked me up once again.

The temperature didn't affect us at all so we didn't wear any coats except thin knit sweaters. Edward was the one who pushed me down first on a hill not to far from our house. I realized that I actually enjoyed snow sports, only after moving to Alaska.

Our afternoon was occupied with sledding, with each of us taking turns pushing each other down. When we were finished, we went inside and walked to our living room where we watched television for a while.

Knowing that Alice was going to visit us in the evening, I went up to change after watching half an hour of television. When I was changing, Edward came slowly afterwards and laid his hand on my stomach. I smiled when he did that.

Three years later and I was already two months pregnant with our child. We didn't know that we could only after I found out. I smiled as I leant against his chest.

He ruffled my hair, "Got any names selected yet?"

I nodded, "If it's a girl, I'm thinking of Twyla London. You can choose the boy's name."

"Me? Choose a boy name?" I nodded to clear his doubt. "Okay," he thought for a minute, "How about Charlie Anthony?"

I looked at him in shock as he was actually thinking of naming our child, if it was a boy, after my father. I hugged him and sighed into his chest. I mumbled, "Thanks, Edward."

He smiled and said, "Anytime."

Love was a wondrous thing, in any form or kind. Everything from motherly or fatherly love to sibling love to soul mates love, love was a feeling that one needed to survive. If anyone was derived of it, they would truly lose everything in an instant. I realized this when I met Edward. I loved Charlie in a different way than Renee, but I still loved them both. I supposedly loved Phil but it wasn't a strong love. I loved Jacob, just in a different way than Edward. I loved Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice –especially Alice- in a way that was different from my other loves. However, I loved Edward the most and I knew that it was vital for my life.

Smiling into his chest, I mumbled, "I love you, Edward."

He replied as well, "I love you too, Bella." And I knew that it would stay this way forever.

**Like it? Hope so!!**

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
